


Terra Firma (In Your Arms)

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Torrid Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Destiel fun, written for Torrid Tuesday on the LJ 1_million_words comm. This week's prompt: <i>What happened to my/your/our clothes?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Firma (In Your Arms)

The first time he kissed Cas, they were standing in the parking lot of a motel near Little Rock on a hot, misty night. It was effortless and tasty, Cas following his lead, limp and sighing in Dean’s arms with his fingers combing through Dean’s hair, Cas’ tongue pushing lazily back and forth along his and … oh God, so good, so… _yes_ ….finally.

Then a button on Dean’s jacket sleeve caught in the buttonhole on Cas’ coat collar and when Cas tried to help get him loose Dean nearly strangled his vessel by accident. 

The second time Dean kissed Cas there were … zipper issues. It ended poorly when his brother walked in as they were struggling with it. Then, Dean had to put up with two solid days of _Sammy Stink Eye._ Like it was some great, stunning revelation, what he’d seen. Please.

The first time Cas kissed him, Dean closed his eyes and let it happen, because… him taking the reins? 

When he opened them again he went from loose, fuzzy and very turned on to about to lose his lunch.

“Holy… _hell_ , where are we?”

“Lower stratosphere,” Cas paused to nip along Dean’s neck and his left shoulder, a dark, naked figure in a sky of blazing stars and nothing much else. Dean realized as he clung to it.. to _him_ … that he was jaybird nekkid, too. “Specifically, above jumbo jet level and below a height that puts us at risk from human-made space debris.”

“Ohhhkay…” Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck, fingers digging into his shoulder, his waist. “And we’re naked because?”

“Clothing has proven to be an impediment to us. Twice. I’m told the third time can often be the charm. I’d like to not… jinx that. And no one will interrupt us here.”

“Way to understate. Problem is, if you don’t get me back on Terra Firma tout suite I’m gonna have a stroke and then it’s likely we never, ever do it. Not without me drooling for all the wrong reasons.”

Dean had closed his eyes somewhere around ‘stroke’ and somehow, without any sensation of movement he opened them to he and Cas horizontal in their latest motel bed.

“Better?”

“Yeah. Way better. Except….”

“What?”

“Our clothes? The jacket, it kind of matters to me…”

Cas leaned up over him and pointed and Dean saw everything down to his socks folded and piled neatly on the chair by the corner table.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” Cas glanced at the motel room door and Dean heard the locks fly shut, the curtains closing, and now he wished they had one of those stars handy so he could see it clearly as Cas dipped in to kiss him again.

“How about we work our way back to doing it up there. You know, someday?” Dean said between swipes and bites and tugs. “After we’ve done it a few dozen times. And when I’m expecting it, maybe.” 

“So, next week?” Cas asked, smiling down at him. “Kidding. Just say when.”

Dean felt a slap on his ass and a nip at his lip, and his last coherent thought was that maybe it was time to stop underestimating the angel in his arms.


End file.
